The present invention relates to a hair rinsing apparatus and, more particularly, to a new and improved hair rinsing apparatus for effectively rinsing a user's hair while the user's head is positioned over a fluid basin or the like.
The use of a hair rinsing device would be a desirable alternative to manual hair rinsing in many environments if it could automatically achieve effective hair rinsing with minimal human intervention. Such a device would be useful in rinsing the hair of people in nursing homes, hospitals, hair care facilities, private homes or the like, because it would provide a means for rinsing a person's hair without requiring someone to manually rinse it. Moreover, such a device would enable people who are incapable of rinsing their own hair to have their hair regularly rinsed in situations where manpower and time constraints may not permit it to be done manually. An economical hair rinsing device would be particularly useful in hair care facilities after shampooing or for rinsing out permanents. Such a device would also be useful for rinsing small children's hair because it would eliminate the possibility of getting fluid in the child's face, eyes or ears.
Therefore, a need has been created for an economical hair rinsing apparatus which can easily be positioned on the head of a user, and which provides thorough and effective hair rinsing regardless of the length or style of the user's hair. The hair rinsing apparatus of the present invention meets this need.